Friendship Partnership and love will conquer anyth
by mor-lee
Summary: Continuation of part one.


# Friendship Partnership and most of all love will conquer anything-Part 2

"Oh are you a Sgt. What a waist with this body" He said he spoke of course to Rita. She was disgusted just by the thought of another man touching her beside Chris. No need to mention that Chris was not pleased with the subject either "Don't you dare talk about her like that" He said. 

"Touchy" The woman behind took her cloth and went to one of the rooms. 

"I'm gonna ask you one more time are you Kyle Olay?" Rita asked she was getting very impatient and it was pretty obvious to everyone around her. 

"Yes I am why?" Kyle sat down on the sofa. 

"Do you know Nicole O'Hara?" Rita asked. 

"I don't remember why?" He said. 

"Because she was murdered a couple of days a ago and we were told that you were one of her old boyfriends" Chris said. 

"Oh yea now I remember her it didn't last too long she was too naive for me but it was two years ago" 

"Can you tell me where were you Sunday night between 12:00-1:00 AM?" Chris asked. 

"I was here sleeping why are you asking me this I didn't do it I didn't murdered Nicole I barely knew her" He said. 

"We didn't say you did we are just trying to find out who the murderer is we are looking into everything" Rita tried to explain to Kyle. 

"Well there ain't nothing I can do for you I haven't spoke to her for over two years" He said. 

"Thank you for your time if we'll have anything else we'll give you a call" Chris said heading toward The door. 

"Well Sam I'll say we head back home I'm beat," Rita said. 

"Yea but don't forget you still have a dinner date tonight" He said. 

"Oh we do don't we" She said and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. " I'll meet you at your apartment okay I just need to take a shower and some cloth" 

"I'll meet you there," He said. 

_In Chris's apartment_

Chris heard a knock at the door. "Sammy I'll be right there" He came to the door. 

"It's not Rita," The brown haired woman said. 

Chris opened the door "What are you doing here? aren't you suppose to be in Boston?" He asked obviously very surprised to see her especially at this time of night. 

"The doctor in charge here is on maternity leave so they asked me to come back here it's only for a few days so I thought I'll come to say hi" She said. 

"Well how are you?" He asked. 

"Fine everything is great but why did you think I was Rita it's too late for her to be here is something wrong?" She asked not understanding. 

"Every thing is fine" He didn't know what to tell her why did he think she was Rita he couldn't tell her about himself and Rita "I just thought she is the only one who can chere at this time of night" He got away with that he wished Rita would be a little late so he could make an excuse for Jillian to leave. "Jillian I'm sorry but this really is a bad time I just got back from work and I didn't get any rest today so is it possible to postpone this to another day?" Chris asked hoping she would leave and soon, she must not get inside the house because the dinner he made for Rita and himself was on the table and there were candles every where not to mansion that Rita's cloth were still upstairs. 

"Sure Chris how about lunch tomorrow ask Rita to come too?" She asked something was different about him she knew it. 

"Okay no problem I'll talk to Rita tomorrow" He said. Jillian turned to leave and then she saw Rita. 

"Hallow Rita." Rita wasn't really there she was in deep thought about the last few days and how her life had turned upside down she loved Chris but she was afraid she wouldn't be able to lose him he was too important everyone she ever loved and cared about had left her she wouldn't let that happen with Chris he would stay with her she hoped, she went out of her trance and saw Jillian "Jillian what are you doing here!?" Rita asked a bit shocked why is she getting out of Chris's apartment? All too many questions were now at Rita's head. 

"I just came to visit Chris I'm in town for a couple of days but he said it isn't a good time cause he's tired so I suggest we both leave and let him get some sleep" Jillian said. 

Is she really that naive Rita thought "I have some things to tell Chris on the case we're working on by the way how are you how's the job at Boston?" Rita asked more to be polite than from an interest. 

"Fine the job is great and by the way since I met you would you like to have lunch with me and Chris tomorrow?" She asked actually hoping she will refuse she wanted to have the time with Chris to try and convince him he better off with her. 

"I'd love to" Rita said though she knew exactly that Jillian wanted her to say no. 

"That's great" Jillian said with discontent in her voice. 

"Bye" Rita said she approached Chris's apartment she knocked at the door and turned around to see if Jillian had left and she did a response was heard "I'm coming who is it?" Chris asked. 

"It's me" Rita said. 

"Sammy hi" He opened the door he didn't know if she met Jillian or not but he decided to tell her anyway. "Jillian was just here it's so weird she invited me and you for lunch how about that?" Chris asked her. 

"Yea I know I just met her do you think she knows anything about us?" Rita asked not completely sure what Chris told Jillian. 

"I don't think she knows anything I at least didn't said something that would imply about us" He said. 

"I like the sound of US" She said and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. 

"Sam you mustn't give me dessert before the main course" He said in a very seductive voice. 

"Down boy" Rita said and slap him on the arm. 

"Sammy this is not nice stop beating me I'll have to go to an institute for beaten men" He said teasing her of course. 

"Let's sit down and eat okay I'm starving" She said. 

"Sure" Chris said and they sat down to the table. 

"It looks great Sam did you make it by yourself? She asked. 

"Yes I have" He said proudly. They began eating. 

"The Lasagna is great Sam" Rita said pretty impressed. 

"Thanks" He said. His face becoming more serious. 

"What is it?" Rita asked concerned. 

"Rita, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time and I hope you already know it I love you so much, you mean more to me than life itself you are my heart and soul you are the one and only for the rest of my life." He said looking straight into her green emerald eyes. 

"I love you too Chris more than words would ever be able to describe you are my one and only you are my partner my best friend and my true love" She said and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Chris held her tight while tears were streaming on both of their eyes. After they finished to clean up they went to bed. 

"I love you Rita Lee Lance" Chris said and gave her a kiss goodnight. 

"I love you too Christopher James Lorenzo" Rita said and returned a kiss. She fell a sleep in his protective arms he watched her and for the moment he was the luckiest man on earth. 

_The next morning_

Rita turned around and found her partner stretching "Good morning sunshine" Chris saw Rita waking up he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Did you sleep well?" Chris asked. 

"Yes" She said but she was not satisfied with the little kiss he gave her so she got closer to him and put her arms around him and gave him a kiss that knocked his world upside down the alarm clock hasn't rang yet so there was probably some time Rita threw Chris on the bed and at the exact moment the alarm clock reminded them that there is no time to play before breakfast Rita threw her hands up in frustration "It's not fair" She said while getting up of the bed which now had the scent of Chris. 

"I know" He said she gave him a hand to help him out of bed they shared one last kiss before breakfast because they knew they wouldn't have the time for it later through the day. 

_At the shop_

Chris knocked on his captain's door, "Come on in" Harry said, he looked up and saw Chris, "What is it Lorenzo?" Captain Lipcshitz asked. 

"Well I just wanted to tell you that we talked to Kyle Olay it wasn't much of a help though" Chris told his captain. 

"Well do you think he did it?" Harry asked interested. 

"Not really it looked like he barley knew her and he dumped her so there isn't much of a motive here" Chris said. 

"We're gonna check the rest of them today okay?" Chris got up of his chair. 

"Wait a minute Lorenzo is everything okay with your partner?" Harry asked. 

"Yes why?" Chris asked turning around to face Harry again. 

"Because she looks different I don't know is she in a new relationship?" 

"Well I don't know if it's right for me to tell you cause it's her life but yes she's dating one guy that for once I fully approve" Chris said. 

"So who is it Lorenzo spit it out" Harry asked. 

"Sorry cap no can do if she would like to tell you she will" He said. 

"What ever Lorenzo now get out of my office" Harry said and indicated the door. 

"Bye" Chris said and waved his hand. 

_Near Chris's desk_

"Rita hi" Chris turned to Rita to get her attention. 

Rita looked at Chris she saw him wearing his peach Jacket she have seen him wear it about a million times but only now she noticed how handsome he looked in it, she loved everything about him every inch of his body every word he said and each breath he took she wanted to be beside him forever and they were only a couple for a few days what will happen after months not to mention years she couldn't imagine a life without him and that scared the hell out of her. She was overwhelmed by these new feelings she had for Chris, what they shared was indescribable and went way beyond sexual attraction they had they're partnership their friendship and now love they both knew that together they can conquered anything. 

"Earth to Rita do you hear me?" Chris asked he noticed that since they were together she was daydreaming a lot. 

"What? yes did you say something?" She asked walking to his desk and sitting on the edge of it. 

"Yes I just said I talked to cap and told him about our meeting with Kyle Olay I don't think he did it what about you?" Chris asked Rita noticing her short skirt and sensual legs he chuckled by this sight he wanted to kiss Rita so badly he got up but he remembered where they were this secret relationship was beginning to be very difficult but he knew it was worth it. 

"Now who is daydreaming" Rita said. He whispered something in her ear and now it was her turn to chuckle she was blushing and Chris found it to be very cute. She hit him on his arm. 

"That hurt Sammy" He said giving her his best puppy dog face she melted inside. 

"Sorry" Rita said "Do you need me to call an ambulance?" She teased. 

"No I'm strong eventually I hope I'll get over it" He said. 

"Okay Chris now as much as I would like to keep on teasing you we have a case to solve and you asked for my opinion which I don't believe you had the opportunity to listen to so if you're still interested I really don't believe he's our guy, he looks way too stupid to plan this murder our guy has to be quiet, I don't think he likes to be in the spot light he probably loved her and he felt she didn't appreciate him and he believed that she deserved to die for it" She said. 

"Oh Rita where did this come from I never knew you can profile a murderer?" He said very surprised to see what just took place in front of him. 

"Well I just thought that by the letter he left they knew each other pretty well and to plan such a murder you have to be pretty smart" She said not making such a big deal out of it. 

"Well than I'll say Kyle is definitely out of the list" He said. 

"Lance Lorenzo in my office now" Captain Lipchitz called his two detectives. 

They walked into Harry's office "What is it cap?" Rita asked. 

"We've got a DB and I think it's relevant to your case we have a woman named Kathleen Monty so why don't you go and check the scene" Harry said. 

"Oh she was Nicole's best friend" Chris said frustrated while he and Rita left the room. 

"Maybe she knew the killer too and he was afraid that she might talk" Rita said gathering her things. 

_At the scene_

"Hi D what's up?" Chris said. 

"Everything is pretty much the same the woman was strangled I'd say 12:00-1:00 she was beaten pretty badly like the other woman and I'll bet she was sexually assaulted too we've got another note and it said 'The closest to my loved one shell be with her' that's it" Diana said. 

"Well where's the body?" Chris asked. 

"Right there" Diana said indicating the corner of the room, Rita and Chris walked to the end of the room they looked at the dead woman which they talked to just the day before she looked awful who ever did this was a real psycho Chris thought he looked at Rita and saw she looked a bit pale he took her a side "Rita are you alright?" Chris asked concern. 

"Yes I guess you just never get used to it" She said. 

"If you'll ever get used to it then believe me I'll begin to worry" He said putting his hand on her shoulder his touch calmed her a bit. 

"I know Chris thanks" She said. 

"Well let's ask someone who found the body?" Chris asked. 

_After they left the scene at the shop_

"Well cap what's up with the names we gave you?" Chris asked. 

"Well for now I've got one more name for you William Stern but you can take him off the list he's dead for about a year now" 

"So we have Mr. Brian Ragen to visit" Rita said. 

"I say we'll go and get some lunch how about that Sam?" Chris asked. 

"Well I guess we have to don't you remember?"She knew Jillian disliked her if to say the least than why would she invite her too to her lunch date with Chris Well I guess I'm about to find out for better or worse. 

"Oh I remember clearly" He said. 

"So shell we go?" He asked. 

"Of course" She took her purse from the table. They heard the sound of the phone ringing and Chris went to answer it "Sgt. Lorenzo speaking what can I do for you?" silent "Okay no problem" silent "Sure" silent "See ya". He said. 

"Who was it?" Rita asked. 

"Jillian she made us reservations at a restaurant and its quite fancy so we'll have to change how about if we'll take the rest of the day off Sammy?" Chris asked expecting the NO WAY answer. 

"Why not it's been a long time since you took the day off and I'll be more than happy to entertain you" She said seductively hoping that no one heard that. 

"Sammy what am I going to do with you?" He said. 

"You're just going to love me" She whispered in his ear. 

"I guess I have to now that you mentioned it I'll be crazy if I won't" He said but the teasing was no longer in his voice he was completely serious and she knew it she wanted to kiss him so badly but she knew where she was. 

"Well Chris we have to go when did she make the reservation for?" She asked. 

"15:00 pm" 

"Okay how about if you'll pick me up at 14:30 is it Okay?" she asked. 

"Yes sure" He said. 

"Chris you go now I'll tell cap Okay?" 

"See ya later" He opened the palm tree doors. 

_At the restaurant_

"Hi Chris Rita how do you do?" She asked politely. 

"Fine thank you" Rita responded. 

"Well are you two in the middle of an exciting case?" she asked not really interested. 

"You can say that" Chris said. 

"Excuse me can I take your orders" A waitress approached and asked them. 

"I'll have the salad please" She wasn't feeling very well so she didn't want to load on her stomach. Jillian and Chris had already ordered their meals. 

"I'm not feeling very well if you'll excuse me" She ran to the ladies room covering her mouth all of a sudden she felt very nausea her head spun she fell to the floor everything got black all of a sudden, Chris rushed after her to the ladies room "Rita are you Okay?" Chris called after her when he didn't hear a response he got inside he detected her immediately lying on the floor "OH MY GOD" He screamed he saw Rita motionless he felt his hole body aching as if he was lying there he went to check her vitals she had a pulse and she was breathing thank god he ran back to the restaurant "Jillian you have to help her come quickly she is in the ladies room" He said and when he saw the waiter he quickly shouted "Call an ambulance NOW" They both ran to the ladies room and saw Rita she was still lying there she didn't move an inch Jillian rushed to sit beside her she checked her vitals. 

"She is not breathing..." 

  
Well tell me what do you think in[Mor-Lee][1]. This is the end of part2[Here is part 3][2]. You know the usual I don't own Chris or Rita etc etc. 

[Back to Mor-Lee's silk stalkings page][3]

[][4]

[Build Your Free Home Page][5]

Visit other great pages on:

[Entertainment][6]

Entertainment

   [1]: morlee@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Lot/7166/story2.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Lot/7166/silk.html
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/?source=watermark&browser=MSIE
   [5]: http://www.geocities.com/join/?source=watermark&browser=MSIE
   [6]: http://www.geocities.com/Avenues/Entertainment/?source=watermark&browser=MSIE



End file.
